


Meet Me In The Middle

by tjmcharg



Series: Our Photo Album [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Beaches, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: The way the sunset lit up his boyfriend’s cheeks, and his dimples caved amongst the happy atmosphere. He was thrown out of his reverie by Dan squeezing his fingers almost teasingly.“See something you like?” He smirked, bumping their hips together.AlsoThe dorks first kiss





	Meet Me In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this one for so long :) !!!  
> I hope you guys like it   
> Very fluffy as the last one was a little bit angsty (whoops)  
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments on this series I love hearing from you and I try to reply to all of you because they seriously made my day

The water lapped around the group’s ankles, gentle waves reaching the shore and tickling their toes before floating out again. The sun was only just beginning to set over a perfect day. PJ, Dan, Louise and Phil had all gone out to the beach, and Phil didn’t think anything could make this day any better. They were watching the sun slowly drift over the water as they walked along the shore, enjoying the time to just the four of them, as everyone else on the beach had already left. 

The sea salt breeze rustled through their hair, leaving Dan’s already messy curls flying all over the place. Phil couldn’t stop looking at his - as of two weeks ago - official boyfriend. The decision hadn’t been difficult, in all honesty their friends already said that they acted like an old married couple. It was only a matter of time before they actually got together.

Dan’s hand was warm in his own, lanky fingers curled and intertwined with Phil’s. Their friends trailed along beside them and chattered happily. Phil was content to just walk silently and admire Dan. 

The way the sunset lit up his boyfriend’s cheeks, and his dimples caved amongst the happy atmosphere. He was thrown out of his reverie by Dan squeezing his fingers almost teasingly.   
“See something you like?” He smirked, bumping their hips together. 

 

Phil’s eyes unconsciously flitted down to Dan’s lips, six dates and five weeks of knowing each other, yet Phil still couldn’t will up the courage to kiss him. He couldn’t deny that he really  _ really  _ liked Dan, it was just such a small niggle in the back of his mind that Dan would leave, just like every other partner Phil had ever had.   
The problem was, Phil really wanted to kiss Dan. His lips were plump and ever so soft, they were so tempting to just  _ kiss.  _

 

Dan chuckled and Phil was once again snapped to reality, he rolled his eyes, “Maybe I do, Howell,” he teased back and rejoiced in the way Dan’s cheeks immediately burned at Phil’s use of his surname, “What’re you going to do about it?”   
“Well I-” Dan started before stuttering to a stop, face burning red and brown eyes trained on the water that continued to linger around their ankles.   
Phil watched as his flustered boyfriend seemed to think things over, his eyes darting from Phil’s feet, to his own, then back to the water. 

 

It was only when Dan began to smirk that he realised his mistake, challenging Dan was never a good idea, no matter how cute he was when he blushed.   
Phil only had time to let out a squeak of fear before Dan was pushing him over into the shallow water, their friends laughing and whooping.   
Dan was lying on top of him, well, straddling his hips, with an evil smirk on his face. His eyes glittered brightly as he leaned down towards Phil and pressed a quick peck to both his cheeks. Phil gasped as the lips that taunted him so much, pressed against his ear and whispered, “Don’t test me Lester,” his voice hot and warm against Phil’s cheek. 

At that statement Dan bounced to his feet and left Phil lying in the shallow water, eyes blown wide and body frozen in shock.   
Louise and PJ were cracking themselves up with laughter as Dan skipped over to them, linking his arm with Louise’s and marching off down the beach. 

 

Phil could feel his face turn a dark shade of beetroot as he sat in the water, he constantly forgot the effect that Dan had on him. One small press of lips to his cheeks sent him into a flustered heap on the ground, his heart racing a million miles an hour and his stomach tingling with happiness.   
PJ crouched down beside him as Dan and Louise marched on ahead, “You alright Philly?” He teased helping Phil to his feet, and snickering slightly at his still heavily flushed cheeks.   
“That boy’s going to be the death of me,” he muttered in response, staring at Dan as he strutted up the beach with Louise. 

 

PJ snorted but didn’t disagree, “You could get him back?” He sing-songed and Phil raised his eyebrows in confusion. PJ puckered his lips and made kissing noises sending Phil’s cheeks into flames again.   
He couldn’t deny the way his heart leapt at the idea of finally kissing Dan, after weeks of pining it was long overdue, but butterflies exploded in his stomach at just the idea of even approaching the situation.   
PJ sighed at his lack of retort, “Phil,” he said in a voice so serious Phil could do nothing but listen, “I have never seen anyone make you this happy. In fact, I’ve never seen anyone have the same effect on you that Dan has. He’s not going to be another Alice,” Phil’s heart clenched at the name. 

 

He still remembered how it had felt when Alice left, the way his heart had shattered and his whole body had ached. If he wanted to, Dan could smash his newly-mended heart into a million pieces. He knew PJ was right, that he had never felt this way about someone, not even Alice. Dan was special, he was different, and he held Phil’s heart in a way that was truly terrifying after only properly dating for two weeks 

 

“I know, but if he wanted to, he could be so much worse,” Phil replied, his eyes glued to the sand between his toes.   
He jumped slightly when PJ grabbed his arm, pointing to Dan, “Do you see a heartless bitc- I mean,” he backtracked at the look on Phil’s face, “Someone like Alice in Dan?”   
Phil watched as Dan presented a horrible cartwheel to Louise, much to her amusement, his eyes bright and his smile wide. He watched as Dan smiled back at him, his eyes turning fond and his curls wet from jumping on Phil.   
“No,” he whispered, “I don’t.” 

 

PJ grinned, pushing him forwards towards his boyfriend, “Then go smooch that boy, for everyone’s sake.” At Phil’s incredulous look he shrugged, “If I have to watch you two pine for each other while actually  _ dating _ for any longer I’m going to lose it.”   
Phil chuckled as he sped up slightly to catch up with Dan, who immediately slowed down so they could meet in the middle.   
He instantly intertwined their fingers as they fell into step beside each other, smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths. 

 

Phil couldn’t help but smile when Dan was around, he couldn’t help the way his stomach flipped as Dan squeezed his fingers and shuffled closer so that their arms brushed against their sides they were so close.   
Phil couldn’t help the way he pulled them to a stop and cupped Dan’s jaw, he couldn’t help the way he ignored the butterflies beating against his rib cage in favour of leaning closer. 

 

He moved slowly, giving Dan plenty of time to move away. When they were centimetres apart Phil froze, his heart hammering in his chest, but he couldn’t force this on Dan. He wouldn’t trap him in.   
Dan rolled his eyes, a nervous smile quirking at his mouth, “Are you going to kiss me or not?” He whispered, Phil could feel Dan’s breath fan out across his face and he shivered.   
“I’m going to admit I’m a tad nervous,” Phil replied, his voice cracking slightly with nerves, his whole body was alight with a electric excitement. 

 

Dan slid his hands around Phil’s waist, pushing their, still wet from swimming, bodies closer together until Phil could barely see any distance between them.   
“Me too,” Dan murmured, Phil could actually feel the words as they vibrated out of Dan’s mouth.   
They’re lips met in the middle and Phil was flying, Dan tasted like the salt from the ocean, the vanilla lip balm he always used, and something so indescribably Dan, that it took Phil’s breath away. It was short, close mouthed and gentle, but it was perfect. 

 

They pulled away and stared at each other nervously, before Phil was moving closer again, this time passionate and stronger. Their lips pushed and pulled against each other. Dan’s lips were chapped, as Phil had expected, but soft and warm.   
They were messy, as it had been a long time since either of them had kissed anyone, but Phil wouldn’t change a thing. 

 

They pulled away to PJ wolf whistling and Louise cheering, a phone in her hands, not even hiding the fact that she had clearly been taking a photo.   
Dan turned the most beautiful shade of scarlet Phil had ever seen and hid his head in the crook of Phil’s neck.   
Phil could feel the warmth of Dan’s face pressed against him and it made him laugh, his whole body was bursting with the most giddy, light, amazing feeling.   
He cuddled Dan to his body and when Dan emerged his head pressed another chaste kiss to his lips. 

 

Louise grinned at them, her wavy hair billowing out around her in the wind, “Do you want to see the photo?” Phil rolled his eyes at how open she was about literally photographing them as they kissed.   
Dan giggled softly, he must have been running on the same strange bubbly feeling that Phil was as he seemed just as surprised as everyone else to hear the light, bubbly laugh coming from him.

 

“Obviously,” Phil made grabby hands at her, she passed the phone over with a smirk. Even Phil, with all his photography technique was gobsmacked at the photo. At how beautifully it captured the moment, it was clearly taken during the second kiss, they were silhouetted against the almost fully set sun and their arms were cradling each other. As he stared at it, Phil could feel the kiss as though it was happening again, as though he could hold that moment in his arms forever, and as he looked up slightly at Dan, their bodies linked together, he couldn’t wait for more moments to hold forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!! xxx  
> *cough* stalk me on tumblr at [Nerdydisneychild](https://nerdydisneychild.tumblr.com/) *cough cough*  
> Should probably get that cough sorted out (Gosh I'm not funny please ignore me but do check out my tumblr I love to hear from you guys ok bye)


End file.
